


Night time routine

by Aph_strange_potato



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what this is, night time routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aph_strange_potato/pseuds/Aph_strange_potato
Summary: Cute losers in love share a Cool Night ™ together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this sucks or it's surprisingly ok

A small breeze glided through the balcony into the homely apartment. The cool air mixed with the heat of the shower steam created a lovely feeling throughout their home. The TV was playing some new drama, creating white noise for the couple living there. The two prepared for bed in their normal night time routines. 

Genos finished the dishes and set them off to the side to dry, not bothering to use his blasters to dry them quickly. After he took off his pink apron, which Saitama had bought for him, he decided to find clothes appropriate to sleep in. His final decision was a black tank top with some baggy, navy blue sweats. Genos quickly took off his daily clothes and put on his night clothes. He took his day attire and dropped them in a hamper. He stopped by the small closet and decided to set out the futons while Saitama was still in the bathroom. He gently placed the table aside and layed their futons out. (He may or may not have placed the futons so close together that they overlapped.) He found the pillows, with freshly washed pillow cases, and sat them on the beds along with clean sheets.

Saitama emerged from the bathroom in fresh, striped pajamas. He walked over to where his stunning cyborg boyfriend was standing and hugged him from behind.

"Hey what's up?" 

"I have almost finished all of my nightly duties." Genos replied with a small smile.

"Oh that's good, I'll let you finish then." Saitama gently pressed a kiss to the back of Genos' neck and reluctantly let go of him. Genos (flustered af) smiled at the beautiful man (who was his) and walked to the bathroom to finish his routine.

Saitama walked to the kitchen and began to put away the dishes, drying them when they needed it. After the task was completed, he ambled to the living room glancing at the futons. He noticed how they were closely placed together and smiled a bit. He looked at the tv and decided it was useless to have it on, so he turned it off. He plopped himself down onto the soft futon and sprawled his legs and arms out like you would when you made a snow angel. He closed his eyes and thought of how pretty Genos was with his perfect hair and amazing eyes and his perfect smile and the most adorable facial expressions. Wow. Just... Wow. He wondered if anyone disliked Genos. It seemed to be impossible. I mean honesty just one look at the guy and you think 'if there were ever any angels, then he must be one of 'em.'

Genos exited the bathroom, turned off all of the lights, and closed the door softly. He padded over to Saitama, who remained completely unaware of his perfect boyfriend's presence. Genos looked down at Saitama and smiled. He got down gently on his futon, put his head in his pillow, and just admired the view. Saitama must have left his thoughts just long enough to realize Genos had finished in the bathroom. He slowly opened his eyes and turned toward the adorable cyborg. The moonlight made him look even more beautiful if possible.

"Hey there,"

"Hello Saitama," 

"Do you want to know something?" 

"Of course!" He whispered getting closer to Saitama to make sure he heard everything 100% crystal clear. 

Saitama leaned close by Genos' ear and whispered "You're cute."

The reaction may be slow, but it was there. If it was possible to blush, his face would've looked like a tomato. Instead steam poured out of his arms and ears. 

'Please stop with your cute compliments!' Genos complained in his head as he covered his face with his hands. Though he would never tell Saitama to stop complimenting him. (Genos loves Saitama's compliments)

Saitama had the largest smile plastered on his face. 'He's sooo cute' he thought as he reveled about such a large reaction from being called cute. He leaned a bit closer, almost on top of him. He moved Genos' hands away from his face and leaned in to kiss his nose. If Genos wasn't fried before, he was know. Why did he react so wildly to everything Saitama does.

Seeing as Genos was about to combust as soon as anything else embarrassing happened, Saitama just let out a small laugh and hugged Him tightly. Finally calming down from his little spout of embarrassment, he began to relax into his boyfriend arms. The strongest arms that kept him safe from anything and anyone. The arms that could deal so much damage, but could be so gentle. He nuzzled a bit more into Saitama's neck and got closer so that he could greedily get a bigger hug, the full hug, the BEST hug.

"Love you," Genos cooed in his ear 

"Love you to the moon and back."

And with that they fell asleep. Warm in each other's arms and happy.

 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I know it's literally so cringe lol


End file.
